


The Snow King

by TwinPhases



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinPhases/pseuds/TwinPhases
Summary: When Edmund shattered the White Witch's wand during the Battle of Beruna, two small shards of her dark, corrupted winter magic had entered him.Cursed and frozen, Edmund was put to sleep for hundreds and thousands of years in Narnia (around 50 years later in England).When he is awakened, the magical and self-damaging power from the curse leads Edmund to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry and to one silver-crowned boy.





	1. Prologue - The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-written version of what I've published through Fanfiction.net. I tried, but for some reason, I couldn't find my email account (not just the Fanfiction account, but my Gmail account). So, I ended up just moving over to Archive of Our Own, which is taking some process as well. I hope you enjoy this story once more.
> 
> And of course, I don't own anything besides this new twist to the plot and the Cave of Echoes thing. 
> 
> The story was inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's _The Snow Queen_.

*** * ***

**Prologue: The Curse**

*** * ***

* * *

**Narnia - Golden Age**

**.**

Now that Edmund thought about it, it was all too happy for him back then. He should have certainly doubted that something bad would inevitably happen. It always did for him, usually because of his stupidity. But he had been _so_ good, hadn't he? For years, while he ruled Narnia, he had been good, a good brother to his siblings and a good king to his subjects. He assumed that good deeds are followed by good fortune. He was wrong, of course. So very sorely wrong.

At the moment, grabbing desperately onto his chest - onto his aching heart - Edmund could feel thin icy tendrils spreading across his body. He recognized the sensation. He could recognize it at any time. The memory and the sensation of the shattered wand end piercing through his body was still very alive in his mind. However, the pain was immense, and he couldn't properly talk to let his extremely worried siblings know that this was the White Witch, her vengeance perhaps. 

"Edmund! Edmund!" Lucy called, her red-tinged hair sparkling like amber in the sunlight even as she was looking down at him, fallen on the ground at this point, with tearful eyes. Edmund could only gasp for breath in response. Peter in the background was frantically (yet somehow charismatically) ordering the guards to bring in the court physician. Susan was right beside Lucy, her dark brows furrowed so intensely that Edmund worried she would gain a permanent crease. Her hand was on his own tightened fist around his chest, grabbing it as if to give whatever strength or remedy she could through so. Edmund noticed that both of his sisters' beautiful garments were now soiled by the ground, muddied from last night's heavy rain. Internally, he chuckled and sighed at the thought of how he had ended up ruining their morning picnic, only when he had finally joined it after having been too busy to do so.

It was strange. Though his body was in extreme pain, his mind was almost at ease that he was able to observe and think such things. Perhaps the pain was too much to even be processed by his mind anymore. Slowly, Edmund's vision began to fail him, its edges darkening. There was a loud roar from afar that sound very familiar to him, but by the time the sound of soft thudding neared him, Edmund had lost all connection to what he could see or think. Then he fell into a deep slumber. 

*

*

*

**Narnia - eons later**

**.**

Edmund opened his eyes to an uneven and dimly lit ceiling of what seemed to be a cave. He was draped with a dark emerald green silky cover, which appeared to be (but he hoped not) a shroud. He tried to get up when there was a gentle purring noise beside him. Edmund turned his head to find none other than Aslan, the great lion himself, sitting on an elevated rock protruding from the cave wall above where Edmund lied and watching him. With difficulty and plenty of effort, Edmund managed to push himself up, his eyes both wearily and warily on the lion.

"Aslan... What happened?" He asked.

The lion's eyes became somber at the question. He let out a steady breath and looked away, flicking his tail as he did. After a long moment of silence, what felt like years to Edmund, the lion finally answered. "You've been cursed." 

Unable to hold down his sarcasm, Edmund impatiently replied. "Yes, I felt it myself. What I meant was, what _really _happened?"

The great lion turned his gaze back to the young man before him and sighed. "Jadis, the White Witch, seemed to have... used you to salvage her legacy after her defeat."

"What does that mean?" Edmund asked, confused and also frustrated. The dread was already there. Not that he wished anyone else an ill will, but why did it always have to be him?

"It means," the lion patiently replied, "that small shards of her wand had entered you that day during the battle. Their power stayed dormant inside you, but it grew over time until it erupted out of you that morning. Now Jadis's hiemal power courses through you."

Edmund could only stare. But by being still, he realised something new with a growing sense of dread. He couldn't feel his heart. He quickly placed a hand over his chest, and then his neck, but there was no rhythmic pulse one would expect from a heart, just frigid numbness.

"The curse has taken root in your heart. That's where the shards are." Aslan remarked knowingly and sympathetically. 

"How, how am I breathing? How am I alive?" Edmund shouted in disbelief. 

The lion gave no answer. His eyes simply stayed on the disoriented man until it finally dawned on Edmund.

"Lucy's cordial."

Aslan nodded.

Remembering his little sister's worried face before he lost consciousness, Edmund hastily asked on. "Where's Lucy? Where are Susan and Peter?"

To Edmund's fear, Aslan's eyes darkened with a certain sadness. Edmund was already shaking his head in denial before Aslan could even begin to speak what had happened. He could feel that it was not going to be good. 

"My King... when Jadis's curse collided with the life you were given by Queen Lucy's cordial, you were put to sleep. By no one's power could you be awakened, not even mine. Then I placed you here, the Cave of Echoes, where time refuses to flow, where you have remained asleep for... _many _years. Your brother and sisters, their time had come. They chose to leave Narnia."

"No, no, no, no, they wouldn't have just left me here alone," Edmund muttered almost madly. It seemed that the numbness of his heart had spread to his head. He shook his head weakly. "I know they wouldn't."

Aslan nodded again. "Indeed, King Edmund. They did not leave you. They came back. But... your slumber was to continue."

There was an urge to cry, to weep like a baby if he could, but Edmund found that he couldn't. No tears fell from his eyes. It was as if his inside had become hollow, empty, and incapable of carrying any emotions. 

"What- Why?"

"The curse, though it cannot kill you, does corrupt your humanity. The longer it occupies in you the colder and closer to Jadis you'll become. Eventually, her spirit will manifest through you."

"What? Then how-"

"You must return."

Edmund bit down on his lip, but Aslan continued regardless.

"Once you reenter the world you came from, your body will return to its original form. Essentially, you'll be turning back the time. The curse, along with your body, will return to its primitive stage as well."

The lion then gazed down at Edmund, expectant of some kind of reaction. Processing Aslan's words, Edmund with a flicker of hope asked. "If, _if_ I'm turning back the time, will I be able to see my brother and sisters?"

Yet, to Edmund's distress, the lion shook his head slowly.

"Even with the gap of time flow between Narnia and your world, the time spent by your curse is too great. The earliest I can send you back is 50 years after the moment you've left your world."

"50 years?"

Something akin to anger began to boil inside Edmund, but before he could fully process the feeling, his chest erupted in great pain, his face scrunching instantly and his breaths quickening. Soon after, he felt a warm liquid traveling up his throat. When he coughed it out, Edmund saw that it was blood. He looked up where the great lion sat, even more confused and frightened, desperately wanting an answer.

Aslan grimly responded. "Even as your humanity, your true _feelings_, are strengthened enough to break through, the curse will bind it down forcefully. Even if they ever overcome the curse, that is, if you're ever able to express how you truly feel, just as you've felt anger and despair now, it will shred your heart to pieces in the process and will surely kill you."

Edmund gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself but rapidly failing. A trickle of blood slipped out of the corner of his lips. "And what of its cure? How can I cure this curse?" 

The lion answered readily but slowly. "The only way is to get rid of those shards..."

"But?"

"I'm afraid they are embedded too deeply in your heart as of now." Sighed the lion.

Edmund dropped his head low, his eyes set on the palm of his hands, painted red in blood. "So I'm doomed."

The lion purred as he descended from where he sat. He nudged Edmund gingerly and affectionately with his head. "Do not despair yet, young king. Once you return to your world and you become younger yet, you will have time to search a way to get those cursed shards out of you. And I have found a place that can aid you in doing so."

"Where?" Edmund asked, once again a little hopeful.

"There's a school that teaches witchcraft and wizardry. A good man I once knew leads it."

"Wait, there's a school for _witches_? Like Jadis?"

"Yes, witches and also wizards, but no, not like Jadis. You should know that they are just young people who were born with the ability to perform magical deeds and are learning to refine that ability."

That brought several thoughts to Edmund, but Aslan did not wait too long for those thoughts to pass. Instead, he gestured toward a big crack between the two protruded cave walls. Impossibly, as all things usually were around the great lion, a light began to slip through the crack and shine on Edmund's face.

"Enter here, and you'll find yourself where you need to be." Said Aslan calmly, his eyes full of affection and sympathy.

Edmund swallowed a big breath in determination as he rose from where he lay. If things were to flow such way inevitably, then he would sail with it the best way he could. He glanced once more at the lion before he finally stepped into the blinding light now fully pouring out of the crack. 


	2. Silver Crowned

*****

**Chapter 2: Silver Crowned**

*****

* * *

**London, England - 1990**

**.**

Edmund stood on a bridge. He felt slightly unbalanced, suddenly smaller in all physical aspects, but he could also sense that the frigid numbness in his chest had lessened. Bemused, he looked around. It was night, apparently, and no one seemed to be around. Edmund could tell from the tall and bright buildings that things have indeed changed over the 50 years. A lot. The only reason he could tell he was in London was that he could sight the clock tower. However, all the buildings that were once ruined from the "blitz" as the newspapers called it have been rebuilt in an entirely strange way. Roads were smoothed, no more craters or broken pieces lying about, and there was an eery calm about the city as only the sound of the river flowing beneath the bridge could be heard. Edmund looked behind him only to discover that the entrance he had come through had disappeared. There was but a great oak tree. 

"I planted that tree the day I was asked to look after you." Said a voice behind him.

Quickly Edmund turned around. There standing was a man, seemingly ancient considering the length of his beard, wearing a long embroidered robe and a hat with matching embroidery. He wore small semi-circular glasses, and a small and gentle smile graced his lips. Edmund pursed his own lips, unsure. "Does everyone dress as yourself nowadays?"

The old man chuckled and bowed slightly. "Albus Dumbledore, Your Majesty."

Edmund nodded stiffly.

Noticing his reaction, Dumbledore, with even further softened look in his eyes, continued. "All your questions will be answered in due time, Your Majesty." He smiled once more. "But let us depart for the moment. We'll have time to discuss matters in a more comfortable setting. Now, if you'll just take my arm."

His brow raised in unsettled suspicion, Edmund hesitantly took the old man's arm as was suggested. As soon as his hand rested on Dumbledore's arm, the world around him began to twirl around. In seconds, he was standing in front of a gate that led to a rather large red house. He couldn't say he was feeling too well. The trip, evidently magical, had felt like everything inside him was jumbled the wrong way. Regardless of Edmund's bewilderment, Dumbledore walked steadily ahead until he reached the black front door and knocked on it.

"Open up, Slughorn!"

*

*

*

**London, Train Station, Platform 9¾ - 1991**

**.**

The platform bustled with both young and old, incoming students, returning students, parents, and other family members bidding farewell. It seemed that the only student to be on the platform alone, only accompanied by a small briefcase, was Edmund Pevensie, the Just King of Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, and now a novice wizard. Despite being an 11-year-old self again and wearing a strange set of uniforms, which was not too far away from the attires he had experienced back in Narnia to be truthful, Edmund did not feel entirely out of place. A bit bitter, perhaps, but not strange. As he straightened his robe for the hundredth time, his fingers came across the silhouette of his wand in the inner pocket. Edmund remembered the night he received if from the man soon to be his headmaster. 

_"This is a wand specially crafted from the remnants of Jadis's wand crystals. It was entrusted to me to give to you."_

_Dumbledore said, pulling out a white wooden stick embedded with small crystal pieces and handing it to Edmund. It was not too later after they had entered the house supposedly owned by one named Horace Slughorn. The very man was standing near the two, not quite comfortable with the situation and simply watching the two's exchange. _ _Edmund, who could not believe that he was to wield the source of his curse, likely the most wicked thing there was, began to form a protest, but Dumbledore quickly continued. _

_"The wand will help you control the White Witch's magic."_

_That silenced Edmund. After one last doubtful yet determined gaze up at Dumbledore, he reached for the wand._

_When his fingers had finally curled around it, a great white light shone out from the crystal pieces on the wand. The light shot out across the room and instantly brought its temperature down to frigidness. Edmund struggled to keep his hand, which was frosting, on the wand and maintain control over it. Feeling the magic wildly bucking in his grasp, Edmund knew that he had to win this battle between him and the wand - _Jadis's _wand. For minutes that felt like hours, he held on to it until finally it relented and yielded its power to him, the blinding light diminishing and the crystals losing their luster, becoming dull and opaque. _

_As Slughorn stammered nervously with shock, Dumbledore smiled easily and nodded proudly. "Well done, Your Majesty. Now your new reign begins." _

At the reminder of what the wand was made out of, Edmund grunted and let go of his robe.

'Why isn't he coming?' He then thought frustratedly.

Per Dumbledore's request - or order as Edmund saw it - Horace provided food, lodging, and appropriate education regarding the wizarding culture to Edmund. However, Horace did not want to show face at the train station for some reason, which Dumbledore accepted it for another reason. The whole situation was a bit strange, but the headmaster did suggest an alternate guide to Hogwarts for Edmund to meet at the station, so Edmund tried not to dwell on it too long. The problem was that this new arrangement was to show up before the train leaves, but at this rate, Edmund feared that he would have to start discovering Hogwarts all by himself. 

Just then, a giant man wearing a worn brown coat, with long, untamed hair and beard, lumbered forward. As every little child near them stared, he stopped in front of Edmund and collected his short breaths. "S, sorry, I had another business going." Before Edmund could muster a proper response to him, the man stuck his hand out in front of Edmund's face. "Rubeus Hagrid, at your service." 

Fighting the urge to scowl, Edmund slowly accepted the hand and shook it cautiously. "Edmund Pevensie."

The man now identified as Hagrid did not seem to notice the hesitance at all as he hastily proceeded to rummage through his coat pockets.

"I reckon you're waiting for these." He said as he finally pulled out a seemingly heavily weighted leather pouch and a piece of golden paper. He held out the pouch first. Edmund took it and opened it to find it filled with golden coins. 

"Dumbledore's told me you'll need those. And..." 

Hagrid handed a piece of crinkled paper. Edmund took it from the man, his facial muscles struggling to keep an impassive look. The paper read 'LONDON to HOGWARDS for ONE WAY travel'. 

"You'll need that too, I believe," Hagrid said, finishing his sentence.

Edmund offered a small, unimpressed smile. "I believe so as well." He pocketed the ticket and nodded. "Much thanks, Mr. Hagrid."

"Oh, please! Just Hagrid's fine, You, uh," Hagrid paused and then stooping down, whispered, "Your Majesty."

Edmund sighed. He understood the need for secrecy regarding his royal background, but if the secret was to be kept in such an uncouth manner every time, perhaps it was better that it be not kept at all. Edmund looked up at the man before him and shook his head, echoing the other man's words earlier. "Just Edmund's fine."

"Ah, sure, sure," Hagrid began, but his voice began to falter nervously, "Ed, Ed, Edm-, urm, I've got to go." Then giving what seemed to be a discreet salute, the man once more lumbered away from the site. 

Watching the retreating form, Edmund shook his head again and then took a final look around the platform. Many of the students have boarded the train by this time, and the platform was quite devoid of its earlier excitement. Concerned with the availability of seats, Edmund somewhat hastily pushed the pouch of goal into his briefcase and quickly stepped into one of the carriages. 

*

*

*

**Hogwarts - 1991**

**.**

Hours later, the train pulled into an outdoor station, blowing its whistle as it did. The ride itself was not very eventful, at least positively, for Edmund. In the end, he had acquired a seat with a constantly scared-looking boy who kept trembling and a bushy-haired girl who could not stop talking about the book about Hogwarts's history she had been reading. Then there was the whole occasion of the boy losing his pet toad. It was a tiresome company to keep, for sure, but at least the girl was out of the carriage, for the most part, looking for the toad on that boy's behalf. 

Edmund swiftly exited his carriage as Hagrid approached, walking along the side aisle, with a lantern. Other students had begun to pour out of the train as well. "Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" He shouted, leading them all to a vast body of water.

A number of boats could be found, and one by one, the students were placed in a boat or another. The boats then sailed themselves across the lake where up ahead a rather magnificent stone castle could be seen. Many young, in-coming students could not close their mouths agape with awe at the beauty of the castle. Edmund, who had seen better of it, including the one and only Cair Paravel, simply focused on what was ahead of him, metaphorically - his ultimate goal of breaking the wretched curse. The only way to break it, or be cured of it, was to remove the shards out of his heart. Aslan had said that such a feat would be impossible to accomplish without Edmund killing himself. Nevertheless, Aslan had sent Edmund to this school of wizardry for a reason. Edmund believed it to be finding a magical way to get the shards out. After all, if there was anything on earth that could remove the shards, it would be magic, wouldn't it?

Once they all reached the castle, the first-year students were led up the stairs on the higher level of which stood an elderly woman waiting. It was Minerva, Edmund recognized, or Professor McGonagall, as she preferred to be called at school. He was introduced to her before by Dumbledore. As usual, she kept an impressive appearance of a witch, exactly as muggles would imagine. The black pointy hat and a long, forest green robe certainly worked well together to build a charismatic aura. The woman rapped her fingers on the stone railing and when she thought all first-year students had gathered went to the top of the stairs. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-"

"Trevor!" Cutting through Minerva's words, a familiar voice shouted. 

It was the boy from the carriage, the scared one that had lost his toad. It seemed that he had lost it again. After grabbing the toad that had been climbing up the stairs, the boy stammered a fidgety apology and backed away. Minerva scoffed contemptuously before continuing. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She then tensely left the hall the students were gathered. 

As if on cue, a boy with a mean voice spoke up. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Some students began to gasp and whisper among themselves 'Harry Potter?'

Edmund glanced the way of the speaker. The boy had a very pale blonde hair which he had slicked back with something quite glossy. He had a seemingly perpetual smirk on his face as he continued, pointing at his bigger and somewhat stupider looking boys. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

_Draco, what a peculiar name_, mused Edmund just as someone in the crowd let out a snicker. The Malfoy boy immediately looked the way where the sound came from with his eyes ablaze. "Think my name's funny, do you?"

Edmund caught a glimpse of the source of the snicker. He was standing next to the boy who was supposedly Harry Potter. 

"No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Malfoy remarked bitingly. In fact, there was so much disdain and superiority in Malfoy's voice that Edmund was nearly astounded. He might as well have been if it weren't for the curse.

The said boy then turned to the Boy Who Lived, about whom Edmund himself had heard and read enough for the past year. "We'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Malfoy extended his hand toward the other boy. "I can help you there."

Harry Potter responded just as how Edmund imagined his brother Peter would have. Bravely and defiantly. 

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Edmund smiled slightly at this, but soon his smile melted into a frown. There was a dull thud somewhere, something like grief if Edmund should guess. He missed his brother and sisters so much. While staying with Horace, Edmund had searched for his siblings' whereabouts only to discover that they had all passed away some time ago. Peter and Lucy had died from a train wreck, which supposedly took the life of his cousin Eustace as well, and Susan... Susan had committed suicide from despair when she was placed in a mental asylum. The record he could find stated that she suffered from depression which stemmed from her extreme fear of aging. When Edmund had discovered all this, he had collapsed from a heartache. The grief had ripped through the curse as his wrath did the day Edmund woke up in the cave, but he did not cough up blood this time. 

While Edmund's mind collected such thoughts, Minerva came back. "We're ready for you now," she said. 

She led the group through two large doors into a strikingly beautiful hall where there were four long tables with the other older students seated around, as well as floating candles above them. The roof appeared to be the sky itself as it sparkled with stars. Somewhere near him, the girl who talked too much, Hermione Granger, if he remembered correctly, whispered. "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched t look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." 

_Of course, you did_, thought Edmund absentmindedly. 

Minerva then halted. "All right, will you wait along here, please?" She subsequently busied herself by organizing the students into a line, looking at the scroll she held now and then to make sure. Afterwards, she proudly stated. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

A familiar old man rose from the main table at the front of the hall. He began to speak with an amiable voice. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," the headmaster signaled to a ragged old man with a red-eyed cat at the back of the hall, "has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

There was a sound akin to a nervous gulp behind Edmund. He himself only shook his head at the old man's antics. He knew Dumbledore was likely keeping something secretive and important that he did not desire his students to see or experience, but despite the man's threat, Edmund was only made unnecessarily curious. 

Minerva, now standing in front of the main table beside a small stool, holding a worn pointy hat, spoke up again. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." 

The hat was, of course, a talking hat.

"Abbott, Hannah!" She first called.

A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes and sat down. After a moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as the Abbott girl went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. 

And so on, the sorting went, alphabetically. Edmund watched as different boys and girls were sorted into one of the four houses. He could somehow foretell who would go to which house by their demeanour, although sometimes he would mess up who would go to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. 

"Granger, Hermione!" Minerva called a bit later, and the same chatty, bushy-haired girl popped out of the line eagerly. With oozing confidence, she sat down and put on the hat. The sorting hat mumbled a bit before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" In reaction, the table on the far left erupted with cheers.

On and on the sorting went. To Edmund's surprise, the Longbottom boy, whom he thought very little in terms of bravery, was sorted into Gryffindor. The boy himself seemed to be amazed by the hat's choice as he walked toward the table on the left. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was sorted into Slytherin even before the hat could land on his little blonde head. So fast was the sorting, faster than anyone else, that Edmund could not help but raise a brow. 

Then finally called Minerva, a mysterious curve gracing her lips. "Pevensie, Edmund!"

Edmund climbed up the stage and sat down as the hat landed on his head, covering his eyes.

_Hmm, what do we have here now? Edmund Pevensie the Just King! I dare say, welcome to Hogwarts, Your Majesty._

Edmund thought nothing.

_Ah, I see. Not the most pleasant circumstances, I understand. But as I must sort you, if you could..._

At that, Edmund nearly scoffed. As disturbing as the idea of a talking hat reading through his mind and looking into his memories was, he knew he did not have a choice. It was near hilarious that the hat cared for decorum. He would have laughed out loud if he still could. 

_My apologies. Then, let's see... yes, you're very intelligent, indeed. And brave, considering how you thought to fight Jadis to aid your brother in battle. You have also been very loyal. Your past mistake mended, I see. But... ah, the curse. The curse, my king, it has stopped the beating of your heart. It's now as cold as ice, unforgiving and selfish._

'I need to find a way to break the curse. Put me somewhere that can be of use to me.' Edmund thought.

_Hmm, in that case..._

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat finally declared.

There was a pause of silence in the hall, as Edmund's sorting had takin a lot longer than others and all who thought him to be a muggle-born wizard never guessed that he would be placed in the house of snakes. Slowly, one by one, the people from the Slytherin table began to clap, not so enthusiastically but in a struggling way as if the sorting embarrassed them but they wished to keep their dignity by facing it with an elegance of sort. Edmund caught a glance of Minerva sharing a bit troubled look with Dumbledore. He hoped they were not concerned with his character now. They had already agreed that there would not be any interference in Edmund's school life as long as it did not directly involve his curse. A small part of him wished to assure them not to worry about it, but, in truth, he himself was a bit concerned. Not really because of the house he was sorted in, but because of the curse. He could feel it growing stronger every night.

He sat beside the Malfoy boy from earlier who gave him a doubtful glance. 

Deciding to be the adult of the two, Edmund extended his hand to Malfoy as the boy had done to Harry Potter. 

"Edmund Pevensie."

Surprised by Edmund's sudden approach, Malfoy accidentally accepted the hand and mumbled out, "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure." Remarked Edmund, turning back to watch the rest of the sorting. The Boy Who Lived was soon to be sorted.

There were definitely stared from his new housemates, however, both curious and doubtful. Edmund heard whispers such as 'Pevensie? Never heard of it' or 'Why did the hat take so long to sort _him_?' On the side, he sensed some nearly imperceptible movements and a whispered argument. He could not distinguish the words clearly, but he caught the word 'mudblood' in between. Just as Edmund's patience was running short, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find Malfoy smiling quite genuinely (but still cautiously) compared to his previous smirks. Behind him, the two bigger boys, Crabbe and Goyle, glared at Edmund, clearly displeased with the conclusion of their argument.

"You're one of us now, Pevensie. Welcome to Slytherin." He said. 

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, if it wasn't clear, Edmund was a fully grown man. He'll go back to being a boy of 10 years old in England.


End file.
